Two halfs and a quarter
by Enpowerswan
Summary: What REALLY happened when Rachel Black went off to college? After she gets transfered to the university of Cinncinatti, tragic news hits the Black family. But what happens when things aren't what they seem? Over 1500 hits! Caution: In editing process!
1. Mail call

Hello everybody!!! This is my first fanfiction!!! –happydance- Well I hope you like it!! All criticism is welcomed whether good or bad. Oh I also need some help with some stuff cause Im new at this. Tell me if its any good.

DISCLAIMER: If anyone thinks that I own Twilight or Newmoon then I will hug them, do the happy dance, then slap them and run away crying and screaming that I wish I did. We all know that Stephenie Meyer owns them and not me.

* * *

Chapter one: Mail call 

**J.P.O.V**

"I'll get it!" I called as I rushed towards the front door.

Why am I yelling? Billy's probably knocked out cold. I yanked open the door to see some one I had never seen before.

'Melissa' was standing there smiling brightly at me….and twitching. "Mail call." she said handing me our post. _Twitch twitch_. Okay… I'm already freaked out that we got mail at all besides the fact that we got the occasional bill and ads, but that's just weird.

"Sign here please." she said still smiling. _Twitch twitch._ I have one word for you, Paranoid. I just signed it and handed it back to her. She still had the same expression, a very weird smile that creeped me out and thats... fifty-six twitches in one minute.

I slammed the door in her unresponsive face, forgetting to say thank you at the moment, and made a mad dash for the couch.

Ever since this author made this book about some vampire, girls have been constantly bugging me. I think there was some guy with the same name as me or something. Some girls even stalked me for a little bit, but I took care of them… I think. Weird. But then again I haven't read it yet.

I leafed through the small stack of mail. _Bill, Bill, Junk, Ad, Bill, Junk, Bill, Junk, Junk, Letter from Washington State, Bill, Junk, Junk…_Wait, what was that?

A Letter from Washington State. It couldn't be my scholarship because I didn't plan on going to college. That could only mean one thing. My jaw dropped.

"DAD!!!"

"What?" moaned a grumpy Billy.

Whoops! Forgot he was napping. Oh well..

"A letter from Washington State." I said, holding it up for him to see.

His eyes widened with shock as he stared at the address. We sat there in silence for a moment, awestruck. Billy broke the silence.

"Well, open it."

I was so excited and nervous that I could barely hold the envelope steady as I opened carefully, trying not to rip it in anxiety. Finally I got it opened and took out three folded papers. One said Billy. One said Jacob.

The other was unmarked.

I opened the unmarked one first and began to read the delicate handwriting.

_**Dear Jacob and Billy……**_

* * *

So whatcha think? It gets a lot better later on so don't forget about me just yet!!! 

R&R!!!


	2. letters?

Hello again everyone!!! Hope you like my story so far( which would be kina sad because I still haven't updated yet) Anyway, My hamster just died but I still want to update so this is dedicated to my hamster peanut butter and it is still in J.P.O.V. Oh, by the way, Jacob's thoughts will be bolded in this chapter so you won't get it confused with the letter. The flashback is in 3rd person by the way.

DISCLAIMER: I dream of it, I fantasize about it and I wish for it, but Twilight and Newmoon and Pokemon are not mine. You'll see the pokemon part later.

* * *

Chapter 2 : The letter(s?) 

Dear Jacob and Billy,

Hi! How are you? How is Z? Does he like the truck? It is perfect for Bella.

_

* * *

Flashback _

_A much younger and handsome Charlie walks up to Billy's house with a small girl clinging to his arm. He looks down at her chocolate brown eyes and smiles at her. She just stares at him, almost pleading that they should go home, but she doesn't speak. All of the sudden, two seven year old girls run out of the house, dragging an innocent toddler with them, screeching and giggling like mad. They see Charlie and freeze, then run back inside, abandoning the three year old on the lawn. Moments later, Billy rolls out on his wheelchair with an angry look on his face, but it lifts when he sees Charlie. "So who is this little girl?" _

_Charlie smiles at Billy, nodding toward his daughter and says "This is Bella." Little Bella just looks away shyly. "Rachel, Rebecca, Jacob, this is Charlie and Bella, his daughter." One of the seven year olds, smiles at Charlie and says "Can I call you Charmander?" He looks at her with an odd expression." How about Charmelon?" she stated. He still stared at her. "I know, Charzard!!" Charlie finally reacted and shrugged, mumbling a sure. "YEA!!!" she screamed excitedly. She ran inside along with her twin and younger brother. Charlie glanced at Billy with questioning eyes. He just shrugged and said, "What can I say? Rachel is obsessed with Pokemon." _

_Two years later_

_Charlie, Billy, and Rachel are sitting at the lake. The sun is starting to set as Rachel catches yet another record breaking fish. Charlie and Billy poutand look at their empty buckets in shame. Rachel just laughs. "Hey Z, does Bella prefer red or blue?" Rachel asks Charlie randomly. "Don't know, it depends on her mood. Why are you calling me Z? I thought that I was Charzard," he asked. "I shortened it to Z. Much quicker than saying Charzard. Besides, I like Z. It has a certain ring to it." _

_End of flashback_

* * *

How are Sam and the gang? Life over here is fine. Guess what? The University of Cincinnati offered me a scholarship!! I decided to transfer down there and see one of my old friends. Remember Kana? **Yes!! I remember her. I had a crush on her in 7th grade. It was kind of weird because she was the same age as Rachel and Rebecca. She was really hot and I mean hot!!! **

Apparently, we both enrolled in the college-conservatory of music and got scholarships there. I am so excited!! **Now I remember! Kana moved to Austin, Texas after graduation. Rachel was devastated, but she made more friends in college.** Enclosed is a letter for each of you. Please take care of yourselves. Jake, stay out of trouble and tell Quil that I still won't date him. **Hahahaha! I remember Quil's crush on her! He finally joined the pack a week ago. He'll be excited that Rachel mentioned him, even though she denied him. Sorry, Quil. I wonder if she still has that crush on Jared. Hmmm…I'll have to ask her later.** Say hi to the pack for me!!!

Signed,

Rachel Black

I looked at the letter with my name on it as I handed Billy his letter. I opened it slowly and once again began to read Rachel's delicate handwriting.

Jake,

I heard that you changed. This is good. I hope you are taking it well. You should be able to control yourself well. It is in your blood. It will be hard at times though so be prepared. This particular improvement, whether you think its good or bad, can change you for life. It will help transform you from a boy to a man, but you already had THAT talk with dad. Be careful out there bro. It isn't always safe for you. Watch your back and keep an eye on Z. Don't let me down. I love you! Take care, I am always watching.

–Rae

I wonder what she meant by that?

Billy's POV

Jacob handed me Rachel's note to me and I opened it carefully. It read:

Billy-

Watch him. This is going to be more difficult for him than it was for me. He may be in more Danger than he thinks. Take care, I'm always watching. –RnB

* * *

JPOV

I sether letter down and kept leafing through the mail. At the bottom, there was an extremely thin package. I turned it over and over, but there was no return address. I froze as I looked at who it was for.

It was for me.

* * *

WOOOOOOO!!! Spooky! What do you think she meant by that? Can you guess my plot yet? No? R&R and give me a guess!

(UPDATE: sorry if you got confused earlier and saw that the girl had two names, Kat and Kana. I fixed it, so just to let you know, it IS Kana... or not. MWAHAHA!!!!)


	3. The locket

Hello again! Thank you to the few people who have reviewed!! Especially Annilaia. Thank you so much for your advice!! This chapter is just for you. By the way this is where the plot gets kina confusing so I will do my best to get it straightened out so both you and I will understand it. For the next couple days, I might not post immediately or I will be trying to edit my story, but I will post everyday. I can promise you that. So anyway this is chapter three and the REAL story won't actually begin until the next chapter. That is when we get into detail what is going on with Rachel. It is still in Jacobs P.O.V so try not to get confused. Okay, here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I own SOME things in this story, like new characters (hint hint) but I still do not own Twilight or Newmoon. -_Sob-_ You read while I break down in the corner.

* * *

Chapter 3: locket

My hands were shaking as I opened the small package to find another letter, an envelope, and an even smaller box. Billy snatched the letter from my hands and began to read it silently. His expression went hard and rigid as he read and by the time he handed me the letter, it was unreadable.

"Dad?" I asked timidly.

He just glared at the wall, looking frustrated. I hope he'll be okay. I glanced at the piece of paper he handed me and began to read again.

_March 12, 2007 _

_Dear Jacob Black and family,_

_Rachel Nadine Black, we are sad to say, has died in the Catastrophic Plane Crash of the Idaho disaster. _

Wait, Rachel? She should be in Ohio right now. This can't be right. I glanced at Billy. He was still staring at the wall blankly, looking almost like he was ready to punch some thing. I quickly stepped away from him and kept reading.

_Her body was not found among the rubble, along with several others. Experts say that as the entire top of the plane was torn off, some people were flung out with it. Search parties around the area are looking for the lost bodies along with most of the hull and outer layer. In theory, she died painlessly and quickly. This was found in the rubble along with her ticket and luggage. If you wish for them also please contact xxx-xxx-xxxx and we will send them to you immediately. Please accept this along with the refund of your tickets and our up-most apologies. _

_Sincerely, the American Service Society _

I stared at the letter. I _glared_ at the letter. How in the world was I supposed to believe this!!

"I can't believe this!!!!" I screamed.

"Jacob, calm down." Billy was right. I was already shaking like an earthquake. I needed to calm down. I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself down and the shaking reduced to my arms.

"Billy, how am I supposed to believe this? Rachel was supposed to leave over spring break. There just so _happens_ to be a plane crash when it's already a week later? This can't be right."

"They have evidence you know."

"Evidence?! What evidence? There is no freakin way!!!"

"Jacob, calm down and look at this."

I was so pissed at the letter that I didn't even notice that he had opened the box. Inside was a locket.

_The_ locket. The one I gave Rachel before she went to college.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_I'm going to miss you so much!" Rachel sobbed as she hugged Billy at the airport. A tear trickled down her cheek and she just hugged him tighter._

"_Hey! What about me!" Jacob complained teasingly. Rachel sobbed again and broke down crying as she let go of Billy and ran into Jacob, crushing him in her towering bear hug. "I could never forget you, Jacob. Never doubt that." His teasing tone softened as he hugged her back and whispered; "I love you" Rachel sobbed again and whispered back, "I love you, too. Take care little bro." She smiled at him as she let go and wiped at her tears. _

"_I got you something." Jacob said quietly. She glanced at him, confused. "What?" He sighed. "I got you something." he said, louder now. He took a small black box with a white bow out of his pocket and gave it to her. Rachel stared at it, shocked for a moment, then opened it slowly. She gasped as she took out a lovely heart-shaped silver locket. The design was incredible. There was a small ribbon heart in the center with a gorgeous floral design around it._

"_Jacob…" Rachel stuttered. "Open it." he said calmly. She did and almost began to cry again at what was inside._

_Engraved in it was the statement, 'Rachel Nadine Black, Forever and Again. Jacob' There was already a picture inside. It was of the entire family together the day they met Bella for the first time. Bella, Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca sat on the grass in front of Billy's wheelchair, all of them smiling feverishly. Charlie kneeled next to Billy and both of them were laughing at someone behind the camera. It was a memorable moment for everyone. _

"_Jacob…" she repeated, crying again. Rachel sobbed and pulled him into another bear hug. He took it from her hands and attached it around her neck._

"_Thank you." She said gently as she released him. Jacob blushed and looked away. _

"_Flight 22 boarding, once again, flight 22 boarding." An annoying voice called out on the intercom. _

_Rachel sobbed again and pulled both of them into a tight hug. "Bye. I'll see you soon." She whispered as she released them. She waved as she boarded her flight and headed towards her future._

_End flashback_

* * *

She's dead. This is pure proof. She's gone. Forever.

I dropped the locket on the floor in shock. Dashing out the front door as fast as I could, I changed into the beast I was and ran towards the forest. Running as fast as I could, I howled in agony. It didn't matter anymore. Let the whole world hear and feel my pain. Nothing matters anymore.

* * *

Whoa… I'd bet that you didn't expect that. I don't think that even **I** expected that. Anyway, next chapter is really confusing, but stay with me and I'll explain it all. The real **story** will happen after the next chapter. However, the real shocking details will all be in the next chapter. What really happened? Wait and see!! 


	4. Realization

Okay. So far, two people has guessed my plot and they are: i.love.oreos and western8

YEA!!!! As a prize, the get characters in my story!!

Their names will be:

Christine - i.love.oreos

West –western8 (I hope that's okay!)

They only guessed small parts of it correctly, so the opportunity to become part of my story is still open! This will still be in JPOV so don't get confused yet!! I'm also having a contest!! Anyone who can come up with the sequence of werewolf thoughts Jacob hears gets a character and a free cookie!! In many 15 different flavors!!(Remember I'm hyper so the cookies may be gone by the time you get this so… yeah…)

DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT! NEWMOON! WHY **_CAN"T_** I OWN YOU!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Realization

I'm a dump. I'm useless. Life is meaningless. I've sunk so low that I'm actually going to do this. I actually _did_ this.

I've sunk to the point that I probably have ten gallons of alcohol in my system. Who am I kidding? This bar wasn't going to solve my problem.

As I walked out of the bar, some kid stopped me at the door. "Hey you okay dude?"

I looked good and hard at him. "No." I said as I walked away. "Are you sure you're alright? You're burning up."

"I said NO." I finally recognized him. It was West, from my old math class. A worried look crossed his face and he ran to catch up with me. "Wait," he said "We should get you to the hospital."

Hospital. For some reason, that sent a pang of reality to my mind as I realized my situation. "No thank you." I said rushing now. I began to run away from him and turned the corner quickly, heading for the forest.

I was walking so fast that I accidentally ran into a girl when I wasn't looking. "Ohh…I'm sorry…Hey are you in my English class?" "Actually I was, about two years ago. But I'm in a rush so if you'll excuse me…" "Oh! Do you remember me? My name is Christine and I was thinking that sometime you and I could," "No thanks." I said as I rushed towards the forest again.

"Wait!!" she yelled, but it was too late.

I was gone.

It felt good to be running freely again, but I was crashing into things. Hmm… maybe I had just a bit too much of it back there. I rammed into another tree, but this time, it tore out of the ground as I slammed into it, flipping me onto my back. I felt so pathetic I began to cry, but it sounded like chocking from my monstrous form.

'Jacob, what's wrong?'

Great now I'm going crazy, too!! Oh wait. I forgot there for a moment I was in werewolf form. Oops.

'Well, DUH!! How could you forget THAT?'

'Way to be insensitive!'

'What? It's not my fault he's being an idiot.'

'He's DRUNK! What did you expect him to be doing?'

'I don't know! What's the point of being drunk in the first place?'

'Well if you two would SHUT UP then we could find out!'

'He started it!'

'Did not!'

'Yes you did!'

'No I didn't!!'

'Did'

'Not'

'Did'

'Not'

'Did'

'Did'

'Uhhh…..Not?'

'HA!! I win!'

'Both of you SHUT UP!!!'

The two very annoying voices stopped bickering.

'So Jacob, what happened?'

Rachel.

'Really? I wonder if she said anything about me.'

'You idiot! She just dumped you for the thousandth time!'

'You didn't even go out!!'

'Will you all just SHUT UP!!!'

'Well if Quil hadn't started talking!'

She's gone.

All of the talking stopped.

'What?'

She's gone.

(Silence… but not for long.)

'What do you MEAN she's GONE?!'

Dead. Not living. Lost forever. Nonexistent.

(Silence again…)

'What happened?'

Ask Billy.

'We want to hear it from you.'

No.

'Jacob…'

I said no now get out of my head!

(Silence is getting so overrated)

'Okay.'

'Get better dude. Sob.'

'See ya later.'

'Good luck.'

I changed back into human form, calmer now, but it still shocked me when I heard him say it.

"She's not dead Jacob."

**(A/n. The end of the chapter and Jacob's pov for now. Naw just kidding!! I'll explain a bit.)**

"What?" Not dead?

I turned to see Billy standing behind me with a set of clothes and the two letters I had read earlier.

I snatched the clothes from him and put them on quickly. "What do you mean not dead?" I asked again as I turned to him, fully clothed I might add.

"She isn't dead, but isn't alive either."

Now I'm really confused. "Huh?"

He sighed. "Look at the date on the death letter." March 12. I had it memorized.

"Now look at the date on the envelope of Rachel's letter." I sighed. Why would this be important?

I glanced at the letter anyways and read the date. I read it again. "March 16? But that's impossible! Unless…"

"Unless she is a vampire."

* * *

A/n: And end scene!! Yea!! Okay, raise your hand if you are confused. I know that most of you will be _kina_ confused for the rest of the story, so I'll explain. The letter that Rachel sent was dated four days AFTER the crash where there was solid proof that she was on board. A Plot is forming, revenge is being hunted and friends will be made in the next chapter!! YEA!! We will start a whole new POV tomorrow. I bet you can't guess who's! Super sugar high girl out!! (And yes Krissy, I got sugar high without you) 


	5. Twins!

Okay people!! Thanks for sending me so many cool reviews!!! No one guessed correctly what POV this was going to be in, so I'll leave it as a mystery, for now. Oh and western8, don't kill me but the last chapter was the last chapter in Jacob's POV…for now. And I am switching to another POV suddenly so that you won't know what Jacobs doing. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Oh for those of you who haven't figured this out yet, I can get quite evil when I get sugar high. And if you haven't figured out that I get sugar high all the time then…well… you obviously haven't been paying attention to my author's note and profile, have you?(by the way, Rachel's locket is in my profile along with random information about me and some just-for-fun-stuff)and…ummmmm… that's it…I think…

DISCLAIMER: me- Twilight…Newmoon… we cannot be together anymore.

Them- WHAT?!!

Me- I lied to you…

Them- GASP!!!

Me- I'm not your real author…

Them- DOUBLE GASP!!

They cry and run out of my reach, right into the hands of Stephenie Meyer.

Stephenie Meyer- laughs evilly and walks away.

Me (yelling after them) - Twilight, Newmoon, FORGIVE ME!!!!!

A/n: Yeah, I was having (another) random moment there and Stephenie Meyer is not evil! Without her, we wouldn't even have these wonderful books and my awesome story.

-ANOTHER GASP!!!-

* * *

Chapter 5: twins!!

"RACHEL!!" I screamed. **(A/n: this would be cool if this is Jacob, but it's not so get over it.)**

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP!! WERE ALREADY LATE!!! WE HAFTA GO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed towards the stairs.

I slipped on my favorite navy blue shirt and a pair of flared jeans that hugged my slim figure nicely. I rushed to upstairs to the bathroom to pound on the door. "COME ON, RACHEL!!"

I tugged on my stiletto heeled boots and rushed to the spare bathroom to pin up my midnight blue hair. I skipped foundation and lipstick, satisfied with my already ocean blue lips and the swirling blue tattoo on my arm.

I stared applying eyeliner and screamed again. "RACHEL!!!!!!!" That girl has been in the bathtub for five hours STRAIGHT!! I SWEAR she could take longer than a hillbilly at a truckers convention.

"Thanks, I like trucks." said a voice from behind me. I jumped and smeared my eyeliner, making me curse. Stupid mind-reader.

There stood Rachel in her signature outfit. She began snickering no…**giggling** at my appearance.

I glared at her and said, "You made me smear my makeup!"

She just smiled and said teasingly, "Mission accomplished."

We fake-glared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"You do realize this means I'll hafta start over…" I said.

She groaned and walked out the front door, calling over her shoulder mockingly "Hurry up!"

I laughed again. SHE made ME mess up so SHE should hafta wait. "Ya know that I COULD just leave without ya…" BAH!! I'd like to see her try! We stuck together like PB&J! We were best friends and it would always be that way, even when we fought. She wouldn't leave me, not now, not ever.

I finished my makeup and walked outside of our four-story Mansion. I paused to gaze at it. It was an amazing sight. I felt proud of myself for finding such a big and private house here in Maine, but then again, I was a lot like my old friend, Elda.

I felt anguish take over me as I thought of her. We were twin sisters in our human life. We were even closer Rachel and I are now. It was a sad day when I was changed.

I had watched her give birth and lose the baby. I had stayed for her at her home for days afterward, waiting for her to come home, but she never did. I only left when a new family moved in, destroying her previous home.

It broke my heart to find that she had jumped off the cliff. I tried to murder myself, but nothing had worked. I had traveled all over, trying to find a way to end my meaningless life. That's when I met Billy.

* * *

A/n: Okay, I know this is mean, but I will update in about an hour so stay tuned!!! I told you I'm Evil when I'm sugar high!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Remembering

Hey!!! Like I promised, chapter 6! And yes, I still won't tell you her name.

_DISCLAIMER: Twilight, Newmoon, ME NO OWN!!!_

_

* * *

Last chapter: _

_It broke my heart to find that she had jumped off the cliff. I tried to murder myself, but nothing had worked. I had traveled all over, trying to find a way to end my meaningless life. _

_That's when I met Billy._

Chapter 6: Remembering

Billy was a leader and a great storyteller. He was wise and old, yet young at the same time. He was my best friend.

We met while I was trying to drown myself in the ocean. I remember that fateful day.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"_Why aren't I dying?!" I screamed in exasperation. I swallowed more and more water, trying to drown myself._

_I was exhausted, but I didn't faint. I never passed out. I didn't die._

_I swam towards the shore and dragged myself out of the water. I dropped on the soft sand and chocked on dry sobs._

_I am a monster._

_I drink on the sweet blood of others._

_I do not cry nor sleep._

_I cannot be killed._

_I can survive without breathe._

_I am an eternal monster. _

_I live on pain and suffering._

_I have no reason to live._

_I am a leech, sucking the lives from innocent people, feeding on their souls._

_Innocent blood is my lifeline._

_I am a monster._

"_Miss, are you okay?"_

_Oh no…not now…_

_I lifted my weary head to find a pair of soft, yet wise eyes boring into my skull. It was an old man. He seemed strong, even though he was in a wheelchair. _

"_Leave before I hurt us both." I whispered fiercely, knowing he wouldn't hear me, or so I thought._

"_You won't hurt me." he said gently._

_I got up quickly, staring frantically at him._

"_Who are you?" I whispered. _

"_My name is Billy Black." He said, "And who are you?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_It does to me."_

_I sighed "My name is Katiana."_

"_And you are a vampire." he stated. It obviously wasn't a question._

"_A vampire… What is that?" I asked him, intrigued yet confused._

_He looked at me, bewildered. "You mean to tell me that you don't even know what that is? What you are?" _

_I shook my head and he sighed. "Follow me." he said as he rolled off the beach._

_I followed._

_End flashback_

* * *

I had told him my life story that day. We sat and talked for hours. He had shown me a new life and introduced me to his children. I watched them grow and go to their first day of school. 

I would pick them up from school and watch over them like a mother.

But I was an outcast.

I could sense that they knew. They would shut me out, keep me from holding them. They believed in their fathers tales. They avoided me. They feared me; I could see it in their eyes. They would ignore me like I wasn't even there.

All of them did, except Rachel.

She would hold my hand and give me hugs. She would smile at me and talk to me about everything. She understood me and wanted to be my friend. I grew to love her.

But that was when the accident happened. I didn't try to, but I got too close to someone and bit them, drained them of all their blood.

I couldn't do it.

I ran.

I tried to find another clan like me. I wanted to fell welcomed and wanted. I wanted a home. I ran to Canada and eventually to Alaska where I met a coven like me. They gave me a new name and helped me to control myself. They called me family as I did to them. I was even loved by a man there. I led a perfectly content life. But something was missing.

Rachel was missing.

I decided to go back after so many years. She had grown into a young woman and was going to high school now. Billy welcomed me back, but with caution.

Rachel did not know who I was.

Her childhood memory was lost in a car crash that year, a few months earlier. I felt horrible that I couldn't stop it. I decided to go to school and get to know her as a new friend and student.

We were friends ever since.

Our relationship grew stronger and we soon were best friends.

"KANA!!"

"Huh?" I looked around. I somehow ended up sitting on the floor outside our house.

"Ugh!! Now my pants are all dirty!!" I said in exasperation. I had apparently sat in the mud near the porch.

Rachel burst out laughing at my bewildered expression. "Come on lets go!!"

"Just let me change." I dashed into my room and pulled on one of my favorite blue mini-skirts.

"Come on…" she laughed. I climbed onto her tall shoulders and we set off.

* * *

A/n. And that's chapter six! I would keep going, but I think this is a good place to stop. Next chapter will explain more stuff. If you are confused, just type you questions in your review. THANKS!! 


	7. Shopping & Stealing?

What do you guys think? Seriously, if anyone has a question about the characters, reviews, or even a plot of what you think will happen, put it in your review!!!!!!!!! I'm not kidding!!! I will answer your answers as best as I can without telling you what will happen. Anyways, back to the story. NO: KANA IS NOT BILLY"S WIFE!!!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that, it's just that everyone keeps saying that and its driving me crazy… well… more than usual. PLEASE!! NO MORE!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO KANA IS THEN GO BACK TO THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Okay, so this chapter will be in Kana's POV. We will get into a lot of details, like powers (hint hint), plot, friends, and a lot of confusion fairly soon. I hope that you can keep up with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Newmoon. I DO own this Rachel, Kana, and J…wait, is it safe to tell you that NOW? Hmmmmmm……. I will let you know the first letter of his name, and it is J!!! HAHAHA!!-evil thought- Oh, I also forgot to add that I have a fairly sick mind so that is where a lot of evil plots come from… Oh well, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 7: Shopping& Stealing? 

"So where are we going again…" Rachel asked me as we stopped for a quick drink. No pun intended.

I groaned in exasperation at her fake confusion. "I told you a _thousand_ times already!"

"NUH-UH!" she said, acting like a two-year old, "Only FIVE times."

She was testing me, I could tell…so I decided to play along.

"Well, Rwae-Rwae," I said making big faces and as if I was talking to a very dumb, but cute toddler, "We awe gowing two find you the cutest wittle dwess you evwer saw at the mawll!!"

OOOH! She was STEAMING NOW!!

Rachel growled ferociously at me. Not ONLY had I called her Rae-Rae, insulting her BAD because she despised that name, but I had also managed to act like she was two feet tall and dumber than a post. I did the only thing I could think of.

I RAN!

"KANAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I knew that she could catch me in a heartbeat, but I still ran for my life and as far away from her as possible.

Vampires are dangerous.

Werewolves are hazardous.

But vampire werewolves are lethal.

* * *

One hour later 

"I'm glad that you forgive me." I said timidly.

Rachel laughed as we raced towards our destination.

"The only reason I forgave you was because you promised to pay for all the clothes I picked out today and the fact that your pitiful face was starting to creep me out!" She snickered at the memory. I just groaned.

"So which mall did you want to go to?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Seattle."

She groaned and mumbled, "Fine, but I really wanted to go to Florida." "We'd be seen sparkling like mad!!" "So?" I sighed.

Rachel was in one of her _'moods'_ again.

We got to our destination in record time (of course) and I got off Rachel's back.

Where to first? Hmm…

"How about Borders?" she suggested from behind me.

I sighed again. "Rachel, I REFUSE to go in there. You'll make me buy every book in the sto-" I had turned to find Rachel on her knees, still a few inches taller than me I might add, and was begging with tears in her doe eyes. I sighed for the millionth time.

"Fine," I said, "I need a new book for my collection anyways."

She jumped up in joy and squealed, but then stopped, controlling herself. O-kayy… freaky. She is definitely in a 'mood.'

* * *

Two more hours later 

"That was fun!!!" she said, finally coming out of Borders.

"FUN?!" I moaned, "You bought THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN BOOKS!!!!"

"Like I said, FUN!!"

MAN, I hated her moods!!! "Get used to it, Hon!" she called over her shoulder, laughing.

"Okay, so where do we put all of these books?" I asked, scared now.

"You're _strong_! You figure it out!" I probably groaned more than I ever had in my life today.

"Okay, ON TO THE CLOTHES!!" she screamed, laughing like a maniac the entire time.

Three _long_ hours later

* * *

"WHOO!! What a RUSH!!" Rachel screeched in the almost empty mall. 

By the time we had finished, Rachel had maxed twenty-three of my credit cards and we had bought so many things that we bought practically EVERYTHING in each store. We had so many bags that even WE were having trouble carrying them all. And that is saying something.

We had seven minutes till the mall closed and we were rushing outside. How is Rachel going to carry all of this?

"Hmm… that is a problem," she replied to my thoughts again, "I can barely carry these and you on my back the entire way. We can't run to Maine, so what now?" She paused as we walked outside, passing a few groupies along the way that were staring at three things most likely. One: Our bags. Two: Our inhuman 'beauty' and Three: Rachel's… 'height disorder'

"Hey, I heard that!" she said, annoyed. Obviously, she was attempting to block out their minds, but it apparently wasn't going too well.

We sat down near the parking lot to 'rest' and figure out our strategy while Rachel rubbed her temples in attempt to ease the millions of thoughts rushing into her head from the very few people.

Suddenly, she stood up quickly and stared hard towards the parking lot.

"Rachel…" I asked, frightened.

"They know." she said menacingly.

"Who?" I asked as she glared at the same spot in the parking lot.

All of the sudden, a silver Volvo screeched to a halt beside us.

A voice said, "Get in."

We stood where we were, staring at the car.

"He wasn't giving you an option, get in." Another repeated his words, warning us to hurry up. "What about our stuff?" I said and I turned to find it all gone.

Rachel was still glaring at the driver, not noticing our missing bags.

"I said get in!"

"We should get in Kana."

"WHAT?!"

She climbed in and I followed her, very frightened and very confused.

"Okay, what is going on here?" I asked immediately after I shut the door.

Rachel was unresponsive and was still glairing at the driver. I have never seen her so pissed off.

I looked at our captors. The guy driving had bronze and untidy hair, and kept his hard, dark topaz eyes on the road, not reacting to my words. The other passenger was a pixie-like girl with short, black hair that stuck out in different directions. She didn't answer my question either.

Rachel was staring at the boy, her expression hard and rigid. I didn't dare bother her. We sat in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?!"

"Shut up Kana." My jaw dropped. Had she just told me to SHUT UP?!!!

"Yes, I did, now will you please be quiet? I am trying to concentrate." I stared at her with my mouth still open. She sighed.

"Frustrated, Black?" the guy said menacingly.

"Shut it, Cullen." She spat out ferociously.

WHAT WAS GOING ON??????????

* * *

YEA!!! The end of chappie six! Confused? Not me!!! I wrote it.-brags proudly-

Kana walks up and hits me on head with her blue stiletto heeled boot.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

What was that for? "For confusing me!!"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R NOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Or I will sick Kana and her stilleto boots of death on you!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	8. Painful Memories

Hi small peoples!! Sorry for not updating sooner! My sister was hogging the computer all day. Anyways, Kana's and Rachel's house and the Cullen's new house are in my profile along with the locket and some fun stuff. It is still in KPOV, not Rachel's yet…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Newmoon.

Reviewers- You know that you just did a normal disclaimer, right?

Me- Yes. I am actually not hyper right now.

All- GASP!!!

Random reviewer- It's the end of the world!!!

Yes, for once I am mellow and not hyper, so I won't go crazy right now. Or not…

* * *

Chapter 8: Painful Memories

I was still as confused as ever when we pulled up to a beautiful red mansion. I fell in love with it immediately. If we weren't being kidnapped, I would have asked if I could stay or rent it out.

I quickly got out of the car to get a better view of it. It was brilliant! The detail was astounding!

Someone nudged me in the arm and I turned to see the pixie-like girl smiling at me.

"Excuse me for asking but what is your name?" I said, as politely as I could manage.

"Alice. You like the house." she stated, not asking, but knowing.

"Yeah, it's amazing. How did you ever find it?" I questioned.

"I didn't, my mom did. She collects them. She finds unique houses, classics, and restores them. She practically loves it, too."

I looked at the house again and asked, curious, "Mother?"

She sighed like she was asked this everyday and was getting extremely bored with it.

"Technically, my parents died years ago, but she adopted all of us with our dad. We live among 'normal' human families. We go to school and everything. I mean, what else is there to do with our time?"

"Don't mind me for asking, but what's with the kidnapping?" I said quietly.

"Wel-"

"ALICE!! Don't converse with the prisoners!"

A big, burly man with curly black hair ran up to us. He was very muscular and probably a body-builder. He had a perky, but angry expression as he reached us.

"Prisoner?" I asked, confused.

Alice grinned wickedly and grabbed me, rushing me inside.

Before I knew it, I was tied to a chair in an extravagant room, but for once that wasn't what was at my attention. There was a drop-dead gorgeous blond woman in front of me with an evil smirk on her face. I stared at her, frightened. A blond, lanky guy walked in and smiled at me pitying the helpless vampire tied to a chair with weak rope.

Man, I hate my period right now! **(A/n. I know, I KNOW!! You will be confused right here. Just be patient, all will be explained)**

They sat and waited for me to escape and looked confused at why I hadn't attempted it yet.

"Aren't you going to TRY to escape?" the girl asked me, apparently annoyed.

"No."

They stared at me, bewildered. "Why the guy asked me, interest showing in his eyes.

"It's futile. I'll just hurt myself." They burst into laughter after that.

"That's true!" the guy snickered. "Emmett's probably waiting to maul you when you escape."

"Who are you anyways?" I asked slowly after they had stopped laughing their guts out.

They looked at me confused. "You mean you don't know?"

I shook my head and they glanced at one another. The guy untied me and lifted me to my feet.

"Thanks, who are you two?"

"I'm Jasper and this is Rosalie. You honestly don't know us?"

"No. Why would I?" They glanced at each other again and Rosalie began to speak when the black haired dude burst in and attacked me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" I screamed as he leapt at me.

"Emmett, _Emmett,_ EMMETT!!!!" Rosalie screeched and tore him of me.

I jumped up, scared and dashed for the door, but was attacked by Emmett again and pinned down on the floor.

All of the sudden, I felt a wave of calm envelope me and I felt Emmett get off of my slightly bruised body. "Its all right Emmett, she's innocent. She doesn't know who we are."

Alice walked in suddenly and stated simply, "They're back. We are meeting them downstairs."

I was ushered out of the room and sent down a spiraling staircase into a quaint sitting room. I was ushered onto a couch with Rachel sitting beside me. She was simmering with anger and was staring glaciers at the bronze haired guy standing near the doorway.

We all heard noises coming from outside and the door opening. "Edward, we're home!" A voice called out. Rachel stiffened as the dude ran towards the door. He walked back with three other people. What happened next shocked us all.

"Kat?"

"Elda?"

"Rach?"

"Bella?"

* * *

A/n. And CUT!!!! Who's confused?????? Heheheheheee!! I told you it would happen eventually! Put your questions in your review!!!! R&R NOW!!!!! 


	9. Counting Back Confusion

What's up faithful viewers? There was some confusion on the POV so I decided to clear it up a bit. THIS WAS IN KANA'S POV FOR NOW!!!!! The previous chapters were in JACOB'S POV but NOT ANYMORE!!!! This chapter is now in RACHEL'S POV!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!! Not to be mean or anything but SHEESH!!! It IS kinda OBVIOUS!!!!!! So anyways, this is chapter 9 and most of the confusion will start to sum up about here starting again at about the kidnapping and relations and junk. This will be the PREVIOUS chapter in RACHEL"S POV!!! IT IS NOT THE NEXT SCENE!! JUST A DIFFERENT POV!!!!

DISCLAIMER (continuing from chapter 5) Part II: me: -moping around on the barren streets, thinking of Twilight and Newmoon-

Random reviewer #2: Are you okay?

Me:- shakes head solemnly as a tear runs down cheek-

RR#2: that's too bad -skips away merrily and slowly transforms into Stephenie Meyer holding Twilight and Newmoon-

Me: YOU!!

Stephenie Meyer: Mwahahaha!!! -dashes out of reach as Twilight and Newmoon start screaming again-

Twilight& Newmoon: RACHEL!!!!!!!!

Me talking like the terminator: I'll be back!!

And end scene!! Hmm… I'll work on it. Now, during the disclaimer, will be my weird adventures of trying to get Twilight and Newmoon rights and later it will have a surprising twist to it. It acts as a bonus for all of my good reviewers!! Yea for them!!! -Applause-

* * *

Chapter 9: Counting Back Confusion

We pulled up next to a red mansion, but it was nothing compared to our house. I saw Kana's eyes swell at the sight of it and she hurried to get out of the car to get a better view. It was kinda pathetic, but hey, that was typical Kana.

_Good!! She likes the house! Well of course she does! You saw it silly!! I hope Rachel does too…_

_Cool! The prisoners are here!! Whoa! That blue chick is HOT!! I wonder if she's taken…_

_UGH!! This was an AWFUL idea!! Wait is Emmett staring at that blue girl? Why is he walking over th- Why I ought a …_

_Good! Alice is back. I wonder if she can get Emmett from attacking the blue chick and maybe get Rosalie to calm down…_

_I wonder what their powers are. I can't seem to read Rachel's mind so maybe she has prevention because she is a wolf? Or maybe she is extremely good at blocking her mind. Hmm… That would mean that she has experience with it before. That must mean she's a werewolf, but then why doesn't she smell like werewolf…_

I tried to block out everyone's mind and they became quiet instantly. I got out of the car when Edward came out of know where and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded, _really_ pissed now. I had been taken from my exclusive shopping trip, my stuff stolen, insulted incredibly, and now he was grabbing my arm!! What was his problem?!

He just glared at me as he dragged me into the house and threw me onto a couch. I sat there, steaming at his rudeness. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

He walked back in with Alice and leaned against the wall in front of me while Alice sat next to me.

"Rachel." Alice said calmly, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. You kidnap me, steal my stuff, take my friend and me to an unfamiliar house, threaten me, and then say you can do it the easy way _or_ the hard way. I think I can safely say that we passed the easy way a long time ago. In fact, I don't think you could have gotten much harder." I spat. I was **_extremely_** pissed. I hated them both. Here's a tip, NEVER get between me and my shopping sprees. You WILL pay.

"We just want some information." Alice said.

"Information?!" I said, still fuming. "How about why you kidnapped me in the first place?!"

"Still got as short a temper as the wolves, don't ya? Must run in the family." Edward snorted.

I charged at him, before I was held back by an extremely small Alice.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY!!!!!!! " I snapped at him. Alice was having trouble restraining me and I was about to break free when another pair of hands restrained mine.

"Carlisle, how nice of you to join us." I spat again. Damn their strength.

I cooled off and sat stubbornly on the couch. Edward was lucky.

I had restrained myself.

Vampire strength didn't really work on me, you see. It was part of my powers. I inherited it from my family bloodline, somewhere on my mom's side.

"Rachel, calm down. Edward apologize."

He mumbled a sorry and I just glared at him.

_We'll finish this later._ I nodded slightly when Carlisle wasn't looking and mouthed, _later_.

"I don't need you two fighting while I go get the girls. They are coming back and I need you on your best behavior for them." he scolded us.

When he left, we glared at each other in silence until Alice sighed and said, "I'll go tell them the news." He nodded slightly, still glairing at me. She sighed again and headed upstairs. We continued our staring contest.

He blinked suddenly and looked away. I mumbled a, "Ha! I win." and continued to stare at him angrily. Kana stumbled down the stairs and sat next to me as the rest of the clan came in. We sat and waited, me still staring at Edward, when we heard noises coming from outside and the door opening.

"Edward we're home!"

I stiffened at the voice. I _knew_ that voice.

Edward walked back with three people, but I could only focus on one. Kana froze at the sight of them. What happened next shocked us all.

"Kat?"

"Elda?"

"Rach?"

"Bella?"

* * *

And end scene, again!!! More confusion I presume? Think hard. I know you can do it!! Just click the little purple button and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! Type up a question if your confused!! 


	10. POKE

Good day my friendly people!! This is chappie 10 in **_Rachel's POV_**. I will be switching between the two of them a lot so get used to it. The POV will always be in the authors note. I will be struggling to update for the next couple of weeks because of testing and junk, but I will try to update as much as I can. I can't wait for summer break to come so I can update and type at least two times a day. _Sigh _But until then, I won't be updating constantly so FAIR WARNING: MIGHT NOT UPDATE EVERY DAY BUT WILL STILL ATEMPT TO DO SO!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!

Disclaimer Adventure part III: me: -sitting at Wal-mart in food appliances section sketching map/plan and laughing crazily-

Random Reviewer #3: Seriously, are you okay?

Me: -points at reviewer and starts twitching- Stephenie Meyer! We meet again…

RR#3: O-kay?

Me: HA!! You admitted it!

RR#3: Did you forget to take your happy pills or something? –steps away slowly-

Me: -ignores question- You may have found my super secret hiding place, but you'll never take me alive!!! –pulls out gun-

RR#3: -runs away screaming-

Me: -pulls trigger and blows bubbles- Ha! Gets 'em every time!

I LIKE THIS ONE!!!!-singsong voice- Very fun! I've been thinking about this all day. I love bubble guns!!!!!(THAT'S GUN, NOT GUM)

* * *

Chapter10: Poke

We stared open mouthed at one another until Kana got up and ran into Esme. They both started sobbing and talked so fast that I could barely understand what they were saying.

I glanced at Bella and growled. She was clinging to that monster of a vampire, Edward. I loathed him so much! Edward noticed this and scowled, but stepped away from Bella. We glanced at each other and stared in disbelief at one another's appearances.

Bella had changed. She wasn't the buck toothed girl I knew from many years ago. She was a full-blown woman. Her curves were more defined, but she still had a slim figure. She had the body a model dreamed and fantasized of. Her hair had a glossier sheen to it reached down to her delicate waist. Her eyes were bigger than before and surprisingly, she had an eye color close to what it was originally. Here lips were fuller than before and were permanently colored blood red. She looked almost the same as she did before, except for a few changes. She was, I have to say, perfect.

We examined one another for a bit before Bella slowly walked up to me, cautioning me with her eyes. She stood next to me and I had to strain to look down and see her, but she seemed to be examining my arm. She poked it and jumped back. Seeing that I hadn't reacted, she came back cautiously and did it again. I stared at her.

_Poke _

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke_

"STOP IT!" I screeched.

She glanced at me and examined my other arm.

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke_

"That's it!!"

I attacked and we started poking each other like mad. Soon we were rolling around on the floor and going at it in a full fledged poke war. Bella screeched in excitement and ran out the door. I raced after her.

Soon we were in the forest. We hid from each other and tried to tackle each other from behind. We ran and ran. We screamed like five year olds as we stabbed our rock hard skin.

"It's official." someone said from behind me. I turned to find Kana grinning madly at me.

"You've finally cracked."

I laughed at that. She was kind of right though. It was good to have some fun while I was so stressed. Any more anger and I would've had to resort to destroying a country or two.

She walked up to me.

_Poke. _

I snickered and smiled wickedly at her. "Bad mistake." I said, dashing up to her. She screamed in mock horror at me and ran into the woods.

I had two vampires to hunt now. I smiled again.

A few more wouldn't hurt.

I stepped toward the house and walked right through the front door. Emmett and Rosalie were having a makeup make out session on the floor. Okay. EW… Disturbing. Alice was watching some sitcom on the Cullen's brand new television with Jasper. (A/n. Edward trashed the other one remember?) Carlisle was talking with Esme animatedly about something. Edward was sitting on the couch innocently, reading Twilight. My all time favorite book.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

A/n. YEAH, CLIFFIE!! What do you think will happen to poor, innocent Edward/Alice/Jasper/Carlisle/Esme and not-so-innocent Rosalie/Emmett?

I will not tell you until I get more REVIEWS!!!!! REVIEW NOW!!!!!!! Push the purple button… yes, that button. Good, now type review… GOOD DOG!!!!!!!! You get a FREE EDDIE COOKIE!!!!!


	11. Anger & Anguish

HEHEHEHE!!! I love being the author of this story! Its soooooo much fun!! Thanks for the cool reviews!!! I am starting up a contest again!!! Guess what the prize is? A PERMANENT CHARACTER IN MY STORY!!!!!!! NO LOOPHOLES OR JUST KIDDINGS!! AN ACTUALLY PERMANENT CHARACTER!!!!

_**RULES:**_

You can only type your answer **_in a review_**.

You have until the **_Twentieth chapter_** is updated to submit it.

Your sequence has to be **_accurate._**

You **_MUST INCLUDE_** Jacob's thoughts.

You can only submit **_FIVE TIMES_** in the contest.

_**DIRECTIONS:**_

Type answer/sequence in review.

State what your character should be **_named_** and its **_gender_**, but **_THAT"S IT!!!_ I** will contact **you** **_if_** you win.

Submit review.

If you have not been contacted by the next update, then you did not win or have the wrong sequence.

If this happens to you, try again. Remember, **_YOU CAN ONLY TRY FIVE TIMES!!!!!!_**

**_OBJECTIVE:_** Type the sequence of thoughts in Jacobs head in chapter #4 to get a grand prize of a permanent character in the story, "Two halves and a quarter"

**_BONUS:_** Tell me why I call it two halves and a quarter and you get to **_CUSTOMIZE _**your character!!!

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!!! No one has figured out the plot either, so that is another way to win, but highly unlikely. If you cannot guess the plot in total, then you will get a minor character. Don't hate, APERECIATE!!!

DISCLIAMER ADVENTURE Part IV: Giudogdpoidh;wiodhiii!!!!

Random Reviewer #4: WHAAA?????

Me; -sighs- I said, Giudogdpoidh;wiodhiii!!!!

RR#4; WHAAAA???????

Me: Are you mental or something?

RR#4; WHAAAAA???????

Me: Halloos? Anybody in there?

RR#4 snaps out of it and glances at me. Sits there staring at me for a moment, then starts screeching: COOOKIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RR#4 skips down singing a song: a-b-c-d-e-f-g, h-i-j-k-lmnop-q-r-s-t-freezes for a moment and then starts the cheese song (A/n: MY FAVORITE!!):

SPRINKLE, SPRINKLE LITTLE BAR

WHAT I WONDER IS A CAT? -Ptthhhhhh- (Just to let you know, I don't own this either! And it is to the tune of twinkle twinkle.)

Me: -looks at you- And you thought I was mental, -skips along singing cheese song into the sunset with a lion, tinman and a scarecrow.

Alternate Ending to DA part IV: 

RR#4 snaps out of it and glances at me: Hey, don't you own Twilight and Newmoon?

Me: -Hugs RR#4, does happydance, then slaps and runs away crying and screaming that I wished I did.

A/n: Told ya so. Oh yeah, and its **STILL RACHEL'S POV!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Anger& Anguish

I ran up to Edward and poked him, screaming at the top of my lungs, "EDWARDS ITTT!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone froze.

Rosalie and Emmett immediately stopped making out. Carlisle and Esme stiffened and looked at me, horrified. Alice grinned mischievously, as if she knew it was going to happen, and stood up suddenly, turning off the TV. Jasper looked confused and in pain at the sudden change of their moods.

Everything happened at once.

The family dashed outside, closing the door behind and leaving me with Edward. The reinforced shutters closed in on the glass windows/ walls and showed no escape. I scowled. This wasn't supposed to happen. Edward smiled at me and we began to circle around the couch he was sitting on earlier, each of us on the opposite side of one another.

"So?" I said, trying to distract him so I could escape. "What's with the kidnapping?"

He smiled again and shrugged, "Emmett's idea."

"O-kay… Dumb idea. Ya know you could have just talked to us instead of stealing my stuff?"

He snickered and simply stated, "I know."

I growled at him. NOW I was getting mad. _Wait… Rachel, calm down. Don't change in here, it would be useless._ WHY? _There's a roof, remember?_ Oh, yeah… That WOULD be useless. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and winced. Here I was, about to change and HE was watching my every move.

He seemed to notice this and smiled wickedly at me. "Getting angry Rachel? I sure WOULDN"T want that to happen. Seeing how much control JACOB had almost killing my Bella. He came running to me, to save her. I was tempted not to, but I couldn't REFUSE. He looked so pitiful, kinda like you are now. MAYBE if you had some more control, you wouldn't have put BILLY in a WHEELCHAIR!!"

I snarled angrily. My entire body began shaking. Oh no… not now…. PLEASE. I dashed for the doors and broke them down. I heard Edward chase after me, laughing at my helplessness. That was IT. Before I got to the forest I whipped around, facing him.

"How DARE you!! You can insult who I am, you can insult my outfit, you can insult my habits and my weaknesses, heck, you could insult anything about me." I was screeching at the top of my lungs now, still getting taller and louder, "but you have NO **RIGHT **TO INSULT MY FAMILY!!!!!"

I couldn't control myself anymore.

My back ripped open and I shook so hard that the earth was shaking with me. Tears formed in my eyes and came pouring from my face as my eyes turned from the sparkling red that they were supposed to permanently be, to a piercing golden hazel. I was enveloped in a rage so powerful that I literally started to lift up from the ground.

Through the pain, I saw Edward's horrified expression and that caused a whole new charge through me. My anger over took me as I saw flashes of my family.

I saw Billy's wise eyes gazing into mine as he told me the legends that began before I was born.

_Billy._

I remember my mother's loving grip on me as she rocked me to sleep.

_Mom._

I can see myself hugging her at her wedding, smiling and wishing her luck.

_Rebecca._

We hugged and I cried as I let him go, clutching my precious locket in my hand as I walked towards my fate.

"Jacob…" I whispered, pain and anguish enveloping me and sealing my fate.

_I'll never see him again._

_Jacob._

"NOOOO!!" I screeched as I felt my form change, my power arching me into the sky and dissolving my will. I blacked out as I fell.

* * *

A/N. YEAH!!! CLIFFIE!!!!! HEHEHE!! If you are confused about ANYTHING then let me know. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. What the HE

Congradulations to, actually the only person who guessed or entered the contest. The newest character in my story is DUSK!! YEAH!! He will arrive around, chapter 20+ so don't worry about him now. As Yoda would say... More people I need!!!

Alright, I know that you are all confused, so I will try to clear it up in the next couple chapters. I can be fairly confusing, so I hope that most of you will understand. I hope that you will go through the story again and try to work it out, but it may be more difficult than you think. The plot has a whole weaving of tales and schemes and most of which are in such a tangled mess that it takes a master to conduct them. Who could possibly do this? I'll give you one guess. No, not Stephenie Meyer… or J.K. Rowling…or Tamora Pierce…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW?!!! IT"S MEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Oh, you knew that already? Grrrrrr…

DISCLAIMER ADVENTURE PART V: We look upon a gorgeous sunset in the midst of a lush forest of daffodils. A loving mood is in the air as a couple runs across the field, holding hands and laughing. Their presence alone brightens the scene as the birds tweet sweetly in the background. All of the sudden, a crazy woman runs across the screen yelling, "BACK SHE-WITCH!!!! THEY ARE MINE!!!" An equally crazy and twitching girl runs after her and screams, "NO, I HAD THEM BEFORE YOU!!!!" The lovers glance at each other, confused and shrug, leaning in for a kiss.

Me: HA!!! I TOLD you that they didn't cut it out of the movie!!!!

Stephenie Meyer: -shrugs and crams her face with popcorn-

Emmett, pointing at Jacob Black: You owe me five bucks.

Jacob: -murmurs something about payback and hands him a bill-

Rachel Black: I'm confused though, why WOULD they keep it in there?

Me: Because they had to do a scene like that eventually and they thought it added a more realistic sense.

Kana, whispering to Alice: A.K.A, She paid them… -rolls her eyes-

Edward: It still doesn't make much sense. By the way, how can YOU be watching the movie if you're knocked out?

Rachel Black: OH, SHUT UP!!!

Me: Don't insult her; this scene is OUTSIDE the story/plot.

Bella: -giggles and pokes Edward whispering- DUH!!

* * *

Chapter 12: What the HE- 

_Is she okay?_

_I don't know, she seems to be…_

_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!!! SHE"S **FINE**!!!!! The anger was JUST a bit too much for her._

_I didn't expect this, I had no idea…_

_GUYS!!! SHUT UP!!! SHE"S COMING BACK…_

I opened my eyes and groaned, shutting them quickly again. My entire body ached. I felt like I had gone through the change of being human to a vampire thirty times over. My back screamed pain and I winced at the loud voices in the room.

I slowly stood up and opened my eyes. Everyone stared at me in shock and awe.

"What?" I asked, confused. I heard that shuffling sound that I recognized so well and looked behind me. Oh…

I had fully transformed. This never happened before… I think my anger; no… my FURY had triggered it.

"Rachel!"

Kana ran up and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. Someone was pissed off.

"Why did you let Edward take over there? You shouldn't let your anger get a hold of you.

It's a good thing you didn't get claws and fangs this time, but I think your hair grew again and you might have had a growth spurt."

I looked at my nails for a second and the grabbed my hair. She was right. I looked down at her and smiled.

"What do you think I am now?"

"Mmmmm… bout six ten or maybe eleven."

I shrug. "Figures."

"Hey, you guys! Why'd we stop the game, I-" Emmett walked in and stared at me in shock.

"What the HE-"

"EMMETT!! Language!" Esme scolded him.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this." Carlisle asked calmly.

I grimaced.

This was NOT going to be fun.

Once everyone was sitting down I decided this was a good time to start.

"So… wondering why I have angel wings?"

* * *

A/n. SORRY!!!! I forgot to update yesterday because of this really awesome art project I'm doing…DON"T KILL ME!!!! I love cliffy!!! They are AWESOME!!! Okay…. I think that is it…Oh yeah! Again, sorry for the really short chapter. The next one wil be better. R&R!!!! 


	13. Powers

SORRRYYYY!!!!!!!!! I have to explain my "writer's absence"... I was REALLY busy with an art project and didn't have much time on the computer. Okay, this time I will try to update as much as I can and having writers block is NOT fun by the way!!!

DISCLAIMER ADVENTURES!!!! Part WHOCARES: Me: -walks in room crying and bawling like mad-

Stephenie Meyer: -walks in with a confused expression-

Me: -whispers in ear while sobbing-

Stephenie Meyer: -breaks down crying and yowling like a cat-

Rachel Black: -walks in and glances at them with weird expression-

Stephenie Meyer: -whispers in Rachel's ear-

Rachel: -sobs and sits on floor, whimpering-

Slowly and eventually, Me, Rachel, Stephenie Meyer, Jacob, Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Victoria, Kana, Alice, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quinn, and Jasper are all sobbing on the floor… and flooding the room with our tears… ew.

Carlisle:-walks home from work and comes through the door, only to be smothered in the ocean that was their tears- WHAT"S GOING ON??!!!! –Wrings out tie and takes off previously dry jacket-

All: WE DON'T HAVE A DIACLAIMER ADVENTURE!!!!!!

Carlisle: -gasps and faints in shock-

A/n. Once again, SORRRYYY!! I didn't have any time to get an actually GOOD DISCLAIMER ADVENTURE but I was trying really hard to fit all this info in here. Next update WILL be up by FRIDAY at the MOST!!

_Previous chapter:_

_I grimaced._

_This was not going to be fun._

_Once every one was sitting down, I decided this was a good time to start._

"_So…wondering why I have angel wings?"_

* * *

Chapter 13: powers

"YES!!!!" they all screamed, including Kana for some reason…

I looked at her weird. _If you can't beat them, join them…_

I growled at her thoughts and then shrugged.

Edward looked at me, confused then a speculative look crossed his face.

I glanced at him, rolling my eyes at his knowing look. I didn't even need to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

I sighed. This would be a lonnngg day.

"Well…It all started when my dad told me the legends of our tribe… the Quileute tribe…" I trailed off because of the furious look on Edwards face. He was literally FUMING.

"Edward…" Bella grabbed his arm. He ignored her.

"_Edward_…" she yanked at his arm, but he was still glaring at me.

"EDWARD!!" she screeched and she turned him to look at her. Edward was still glaring, but his expression softened when he saw Bella. "Listen to her…Please?" She pleaded as he growled.

"For me?" she asked sweetly, turning his head to look at her gently. His eyes were pained, but he mumbled an okay and Bella kissed him full on the lips. He smiled and pulled her closer opening his mouth to let her tongue in. She clutched him even closer and ran her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her body and they both began to pant greedily as-

I groaned.

"It's bad ENOUGH that I have to listen to your THOUGHTS, but PLEASE **_SPARE ME_**!!!!!" I moaned, tossing a pillow over my face.

They stopped. The room went into utter silence.

I stiffened. "Did I just say that out loud?" I murmured to Kana. "Mmmhm…"she said, a wince in her voice. Oops.

"YOU CAN READ OUR MINDS?!!!!!" Edward flamed at me. Uh oh…

They all began to talk at once, yelling at me with both their minds and their voices.

I took evasive action and rolled my body in a ball, wrapping my large wings around me. It was my version of a fetal position.

They started to screamed even louder, ignoring my sensitive state.

"**_QUIET!!!_**" Carlisle screeched as Esme whistled and Alice tried to comfort Jasper and his sensitive ability.

Everyone froze and stared at Carlisle. Yeah, he was pissed off. "Sit." He said fiercely. They all sat down again. I crawled out of my fetal position and straightened my wings, uncomfortably, I might add.

"Now, let's do this calmly and properly." Carlisle stated to his children. "Rachel," he asked, turning toward me, "Why don't you start at the beginning again?"

I smiled and nodded as I began again. "Well, my dad, Billy, told me these stories of our tribe and how we were protectors from the cold ones. I don't remember all of the fine details that well because I got in a car accident about two years before I was changed." I stopped, unsure on how to go on.

"Maybe you should tell them how you were changed." Kana said softly. Alice grinned knowingly and nodded.

I sighed. So much to tell…

"Well, I met Kana in my first year of high school. I didn't find out that she was a vampire immediately, until I had changed a few months later."

"Wait. How could that be? I thought you were twenty-three! How old are you?" Emmett said, obviously confused.

"Seventeen." I stated simply. Big deal, right?

"WHAT? Wait, in vampire years or human years?" he asked, confused.

"Does it really matter?" Rosalie sneered at Emmett's weird comment.

"Yes!!" he said, exasperated. So…apparently it WAS a big deal.

"I was changed at age seventeen, but I have technically been alive for seventeen years and four months, so… both."

They all stared at me, jaws dropped in confusion. All except for Bella, Alice, Carlisle, and Kana, that is. Jasper was just wincing in the corner at the sudden and violent changes of everyone's mood.

"Wait you said that you _changed_ at age _fifteen_!" Emmett questioned.

"I wasn't talking about _that kind_ of _change_, IDIOT!!!!!

"So what WERE you talking about?"

The palm of my hand had multiple meetings with my head before I screamed," I WAS A STINKIN WEREWOLF, YOU IMBECILE!!!"

Emmett stared at me, open-mouthed, for a moment before I just started shouting in frustration and ran outside, my wings flapping. I was in the air before you could say Guadalupe.

"HEY!!" Someone yelled from below me, "DON"T FORGET ME!!!" Oops!

"Sorry, Kana…" I mumbled, forgetting that she didn't have wings. I landed softly in a small clearing.

"I just need to think… and get away from the bumbling idiot whose first words were what and huh." She nodded, understanding. Emmett could be a pain sometimes.

I sat down on a big rock, thinking really hard. How am I going to explain this?

My wings ruffled and wrapped around my shoulders, comforting me. I sighed.

I took off my shoes and sat Indian style on the rock. My poised hands on my knees, I let out deep breaths and closed my eyes. I breathed through my mouth and began to meditate. It was the only way I knew how to let my anger out without destroying anything or becoming a monster…well even more than I was…

I hummed in relaxation and let my energy flow out of my body. I began to think.

I remembered the day I met Kana. I was a young and nervous, yet confident girl. My brain was a wreck because I had just gotten out of the hospital.

The crash that I was in was not fatal, for me at least.

I blacked out and woke up with half of my memory gone. It had almost killed me.

Billy never let me out of his sight. He even drove me to school!! I was constantly being baby-sat by Sam or someone in his cult of friends. The only time I gained from it was when I got to know Jared, but Jacob overreacted about it and started calling him my boyfriend. That immediately soured it at the start. He still bugs me about it…

Or he used to. A tear ran down my face, but that was the only sign of emotion I showed.

Kana. Concentrate on the day you met Kana.

_

* * *

Four years earlier._

I had just gotten off the truck and was heading for the school when I bumped into her on accident. We exchanged apologies and walked to class together. We were friends immediately and shared a lot of the same qualities.

It was like Kana knew me all my life.

I noticed something about her. She seemed to avoid everyone, but me. I felt special for a while before I found out what she was….

I had gotten really pissed at Jacob's comments on my relationship with Paul and had decided to go outside where I could get some peace. My back was aching for some reason and it felt creepy, like a worm was crawling under my skin. Eww…

"You shouldn't get so angry you know."

I jumped, but then relaxed at who it was and mumbled, "I know." My hands were shaking. Why are they shaking?

Kana walked through the trees with a smirk on her face. "I told you that you should have gone to my house to study instead of going home, but noooo….."

"HEY!" I spat sharply, "I _had_ to go home. Billy needed my help with dinner and there is no WAY I was going to have pizza again." The wormy feeling seemed to be spreading up and around my body, peeling back my skin in disgust.

"Yeah, Whatever! You could've just come to my house and had pasta, but Noooo…"

I snarled and leapt at her, clawing at her skin and face. She looked shocked and stepped quickly out of my reach. The beast in my head roared in anger and I roared with it. All of the sudden, I crumpled.

Pain. Tremendous pain.

My body was going to explode.

I was shaking so hard that the picture of Kana's face was a big blur. I heard her scream and run away with a look of terror on her face.

I whimpered and yelped as a new wave of anger washed over me. What kind of friend is she anyways? Running from me like that! Her best friend.

Pain shot through me and my body exploded as I blacked out into oblivion.

* * *

A/n Okay!! I have to go. Next update will be later today!! 


	14. Chappie 14

HEYYY!!!! What's up PEOPLES?? Anyways, I warned you that my story would be quite delayed for a bit so DON"T COMPLAIN!!!! You can only complain in your review!!!!!! By the way peoples, I NEED MORE CHARACTERS!!!!! I know it is kinda pathetic, but it is true. So I will dedicate permanent characters to my favorite reviewers!! (aka… the people who gave me the most reviews!!) YAYYY!!!!!!!! Here they are: D

Annilaia (Because you're so special AND the VERY FIRST PESON TO REVIEW MY STORY!!! I think she deserves a round of applause… I SAID rounds of applause…GRRR…-people franticly start applauding- That's better.)

i.love.oreos (YAY!!! HAPPYDANCE AND CARNIVAL SONG COMBINED EQUALS PURE HYPERNESS!!!! Sorry… just had to say that…)

kk (WHOO!!! GO MY STALKER!!!)

western8 (I already gave you a character, but I think you should have an honorable mention in my A/N because you were THE ONLY STINKIN PERSON TO ENTER MY CONTEST!!!!...Sorry… overreacting again…)

YEAH!! Please review this story and give me your characters description to you great people. ♥

For those SPECIAL people…

-drum roll-

A BRAND NEW SUPER SHINY DISCLAIMER ADVENTURE WITH EXTRA ZING!!! (oh and by the way, I will now be doing a story called the disclaimer adventures. It will include all the disclaimers that I have done so far and will continue doing in the future)

* * *

Me&Kana: do do do dodo

Edward: Manamana

Me&Kana: On spring break

Edward: Manamana

Me&Kana: do do do dodo do dodo do dodo do dodo do

Stephenie Meyer: Perfect! That will be great for the school play… Uh I mean… musical.

Emmett, loud and obnoxiously: Hey Rose.

Rosalie, also loud and obnoxious: Yes, Emmett?

Emmett: So when you get a diploma, people ask a lot of questions… and you end up becoming something.

Rosalie: Go on…

Emmett: So if you get a degree in Biology, you ask 'What makes it work?' If you get one in science, you ask 'How does it work?'

Rosalie: What about music? –yelling at the top of her lungs-

Emmett: -grins mischievously- But if you get one in Arts, you ask 'Do you want fries with that?'

They both crack up and fall on the floor, laughing their heads off…

Suddenly, a REALLY thick book whacks Rosalie in the head.

Rosalie: OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emmett: Rose are you o- He is silenced as a blue stiletto heeled boot whacks Emmett in the head

Emmett: OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They both screech in pain and crumple on the floor. After they stop screaming (and the rest of the world takes out the earplugs in their already damaged earlobes) they glance upward to see a fuming Kana and Rachel.

Emmett: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!

Rachel & Kana simultaneously: YOU INSULTED MUSIC!!!!!!!

Edward runs in with a frantic Alice and Esme.

Eddie (a/n. I LOVE that name… tehee –guilty thoughts-): What happened?

Kana & Rachel: -turn toward them- THEY INSULTED MUSIC!!!!!

Eddie: -gasps and grabs the TV-

Emmett: NOOO!!!! NOT TELLIE!!!!!

Edward: -chucks it at Emmett and Rosalie and it shatters into a million pieces-

Rosalie: -winces in pain and then glares at Emmett- Tellie?!!

Emmett: It was all I could come up with… oh… the memories… -groans and sniffles in pain, apparently both emotional and physical-

Jasper: Oh yeah!! That was when we went to that one store in Japan…

Emmett looks frantically at Jasper and then turns slowly toward Rosalie, wincing. Rosalie glares at him and turns red.

Rosalie: WHAT?! You mean that the time you went to Japan for my wedding dress, you spent it on a TV!!!!!!! You SAID that my dress got lost in the LUGGAGE!!

"What? A TV?!!!" said luggage.

Everyone glances at luggage, VERY confused.

Luggage: What? I knew that Rose's dresses were HEAVY and BIG, but I didn't think that it would fit in that little box.

Rose: -growls at Luggage and pounces towards it-

Luggage: -screams and dashes out door with Rosalie close on its tail-

Rosalie, screeching in the distance: I'm not through with you yet Emmett!!!!

Everyone glances at each other to find that Rachel and Kana are still fuming.

Emmett, whimpering like a baby: I didn't mean it… I meant Art and Drama, too…

Alice and Esme's heads whip up and they begin to growl at him: WHAT?

Emmett brags, thinking they will save his butt, but not noticing their expressions: Oh YEAH!! Art and Drama are a LOT worse than Music in general.

All of the sudden, knives, light bulbs, couches, magazines, desks, makeup, and pretty much anything you can think of start to fly at Emmett's head.

Emmett (or what's left of him after the massacre of miscellaneous items): -groans- What I MEANT to say was that MUSIC was FAR worse!

He pokes his head out from under the pile of rubble only to be drowned again by more junk.

Emmett: JASPER!! HELP!! –moaning-

Jasper, smirks: Nope!! This one's ALL you!!

Emmett's wails fade into the distance as two ultimate massacres take place.

* * *

Chapter 14: Will be in my next update!!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

You thought this was an uuuppddaaaaateeeee!!!! Wow I am evil!!!!

This was just a note to announce my new story (or not so new):

THE DISCLAIMER ADVENTURES!!!!!!!!

All of my previous chapters, and more will be in it so stay tuned!!!!


	15. Friendship

Chapter 14: Friendship

Anger

Pain

What does life mean anymore?

I lost my best friend.

I scared her, she ran away.

I'll never be the same after that.

Friendship seems to crumble under the slightest touch, but a true friend will stand with you through it all.

Supporting you.

Lifting you.

Giving you life.

With every breath I breathe, I feel the anguish and betrayal she left behind.

Even in this chamber of torture, with steel bars holding me back from what I want most, they cannot contain the anguish of losing someone you love.

Jealousy.

Jealousy creeps through my veins like a poison, killing me.

The cold ones we hate so much are so perfect that we hideous monsters hide in its shadows, longing for their perfection, reaching for their sweetness.

They are the only beings on this earth that could break me from these bounds.

Their perfection, their kindness and ultimate strength can shatter the burning torture that is our prison.

They are the cure.

When I woke up, I didn't recognize myself.

My body was aching yet yearning for something. I looked, confused, around me.

I was in the forest again. My sanctuary and my prison. What held me from the life I wanted.

An incredible aching came from inside me, yearning… wanting…_smelling_ an essence of what I once was.

I howled in frustration, literally. Startled, I looked down at my hands…or where they were. Replacing them was two snow white paws that shook in anticipation. Claws dug in the ground where I stood and marked my trail. The dark earth shivered under my wake, crumbling beneath my feet…err, paws. Wait… I had PAWS.

No way… I dashed into the forest, running towards my favorite place to think. I heard the calming waterfall and knew I was almost there. I kept running, but seemed to be going faster then I intended. My legs were pumping and I was panting. PANTING. A growl ripped through my chest as I bounded into my sanctuary, landing softly in the grass.

I still am awed by beauty of it to this day. I had stumbled on it before and never told a soul about it. Not even Jacob. It was close to another one of my favorite spots. (A/n. guess what. In profile.)The pounding of the water calmed my senses and nerves.

I stared at the blue water and looked at the reflecting ripples that splashed on the shore from my personal waterfall. My mind relaxed and my panting slowed and transformed into peaceful breaths. I lied down on the rocks, savoring the cool feel of the stone in between my toes. The wind sent a tingling sensation across my body. Like when your hair is tickling your face.

My gaze ran across the deep water and its mirror-like reflection. I saw a flicker of white in the corner of my eye and turned towards it. Next to me was a long white tail with a silver tip on the end, like someone had dipped it in moon dust. It wagged in anticipation. I turned even more to see who it belonged to.

No one was there.

I turned towards the tail again, puzzled by it. Reality slammed into my face like a nuclear bomb. It was my tail.

I have a tail?

I looked at myself for the first time after I had woken up.

I didn't have any hands of course, but I couldn't see what I looked at in whole.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. My gaze flickered toward the water. Staring back at me was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen.

Piercing glacier blue eyes glared at me, reflecting the light like frozen icicles. Curiosity defined its features with a soft, yet sharpness that I couldn't place. Its ears were perked up in anticipation or possibly excitement at my gaze. Its soft white fur bristled and floated in the wind. The grace and beauty of the being overwhelmed me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I leaned in closer to touch its soft fur. It seemed to stretch towards me, copying my hesitant moves. I smiled reassuringly at it and it mirrored my actions, showing off its pearl white teeth. Realization hit me hard as I stared at its magnificence. Something flickered across its face, too.

It was a wolf.

I backed away from the water, actually frightened for the first time. I heard a beastly whimper echo across the water. It took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me. Wait… if I was the one whimpering… then who was in the water? Slowly, I crawled toward the pool and peeked at the water.

The white wolf stared right back at me.

I reached out my paw towards the water and touched the surface. It did the same. Ripples shred across the water, shattering images and blurring my wolf's perfection.

Shock raced through my veins….

No…

I raced for my house, trudging and hoping that someone would be home. Roaring in my head was the illogic of the moment, trying to reason with what was happening. I heard millions of voices and pain shot through me again, speeding my movement up and feeding my urge to get home as soon as possible. Jacob…

I saw my house and suddenly felt a rush of anxiety. I have to get home. I heard the quiet footfall of someone inside and I rushed for the door. Not caring at this point, I dashed through the doorway, breaking it into splinters, and ran toward the noise. A shadowy figure stood by my nightstand, holding up the picture of my mother from my nightstand. I froze and growled as a sickly sweet smell filled my senses.

It was sweet, too sweet…

It made me want to hurl.

I growled at the guy with my picture. Suddenly, he turned as if he just noticed me and looked at me, startled. I roared and jumped at the intruder, clawing at his marble skin. He tried to bite me, but I just growled louder and attacked even more. Suddenly, I was pushed back by his cold hands and slammed through the wall. I got up quickly and whirled towards him. He held up the picture, taken from its frame and bare, exposed to anything. I froze. He smiled and held it up in front of my face, taking it within his hands. I growled at him and his grin. He snickered at my falter and slowly began to tear its edge. I snarled and whimpered at the same time, crying inside for my mother and knowing that I didn't have any other way to stop him. He saw his chance and tore the picture in half.

"NO!!!"

I leapt at him and clawed at his face, roaring in pain and anger. He tried to push me away, but I bit at him and tried so hard to kill him.

"Murderer! MURDERER!!!!!" I screamed. He began shouting and I cried until finally, I blacked out in deaths arms.

* * *

A/n. HI!!!!! REVIEW!!! Let me know what you think about it, questions, comments, concern, anything at all! Just put it in a review kind peoples!!!! 


	16. Lost and Confused

A/n. Hi peoples!!!! I know my updates have been very confusing and that I haven't been making too much sense, but in the next ten chapters, my story will be straightening out so be patient!!! By the way, we are still in the LOOOONNNGGG flashback, but it is the only way to explain completely. Okay… Chapter 15. (And yeah, I know that she blacks out a lot, but just go with it.)

Previous chapter:

I leapt at him and clawed at his face, roaring in pain and anger. He tried to push me away, but I bit at him and tried so hard to kill him.

"Murderer! MURDERER!!!!!" I screamed. He began shouting and I cried until finally, I blacked out in deaths arms.

* * *

Chapter 15: Lost and Confused

_Wake up._

_Rachel, wake up._

My vision blurred and was slowly coming into focus as I became conscious of my surroundings. Pain rushed through me as I sat up, rushed, gasping for air. I felt a presence sitting next to me on what seemed to be the couch…or what was left of it.

"Jacob?" I mumbled. I felt cold arms gently push me back so I was lying down again.

I growled.

"Kana?"

She smiled in worry and enveloped me in her cold arms, hugging me.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," she sobbed through my hair. "I should have been here. I could have stopped him. If only-"

I grabbed her, refusing to let her finish wallowing in self-pity, and yanked her back so she could see my face.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" I scolded her, practically screeching.

"It was all of my fault! I was there and you weren't, so get over yourself!!!"

I tugged her into a bone crushing hug and refused to let her go, sobbing and crying at the same time, remembering the man who had barged into my house and the picture…

Kana hugged me back, tightly, and kept repeating it's okay, over and over again, trying to calm me down.

"Who was he anyways?" I sobbed.

She stiffened and slowly pulled out of my hug. Her grimace warned me that I probably didn't want to know.

I glared at her.

"Tell me." I growled. I wanted to know who had murdered my mom.

She sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you who he is."

She pulled me up and onto my feet. I stumbled, half expecting to be on my paws again.

I didn't.

I looked down, shocked that I didn't have fur anymore. I was completely normal, except now I was wearing a blue and black dress. It had a see-through material covering it with a small flower design covering it.

"What…"

Kana noticed my confusion.

"I wish I could explain that, too…"

She trailed off and looked at my appearance. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at my hands.

"I'm hoping you can explain these, too."

She held up my hand.

I gasped.

My nails had grown into long, sharp talons and were blood red.

I stared at her face. She looked as surprised as I did.

"You should go sit down…" a voice called from behind me.

I whirled and saw my dad coming towards me in his wheelchair through the front door of our house.

"DAD!!!" I screamed and ran towards him, shaking and crying like crazy.

I hugged him and started sobbing again.

He seemed startled, but then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Rachel…"

I pulled away and I could see his face full of understanding.

"Go sit down and I'll tell you everything."

I nodded gratefully, and took Kana's hand in mine, walking towards the couch with Billy right behind us. We sat down and Billy sighed.

"Now then…"

I sat patiently, but anxiously waiting for an explanation.

"Okay…So you both know the stories about our tribe. The wolves, mysticals, and cold ones." He stopped and glanced at us both, questioning us with his eyes.

I nodded. I had memorized these stories by heart.

He took my bobbing head as encouragement and continued. "That was a vampire that attacked you, Rachel. He was no ordinary one either. He drinks from animal blood."

I stared at him in shock. "B-but I thought they only drank from humans!!!"

Billy shook his head slowly, trying not to freak me out. It didn't work.

"WELL, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!!!? CRUD!!!! HE BARGES INTO MY ROOM TEARS A PART MOM'S PICTURE AND NEARLY KILLS ME!!!! HE'S GOT NO FREAKIN RIGHT!!!!!!!!"

Kana's cold hand caught my shoulder and pulled me back down to earth.

"He was not here to hurt you Rachel. You attacked him and he just reacted."

"Humph." I pouted. She was right. "But still! He TORE my MOM'S PICTURE into PIECES!!!!! I'll NEVER forgive him for that!"

"Rachel…" Billy warned.

I grimaced and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll calm down. Who was he anyway?"

Billy and Kana exchanged looks and both sighed. Kana raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. She turned towards me and looked at me, wincing.

"STOP IT WITH THE GUESSTURES ALREADY!!!!!**(A/n. Awesome game!!!!!!) **Just tell me who he is!!!!" I shouted at them.

She sighed again.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

A/n. MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE WHY EDWARD WAS THERE!!!!! HOW DO YOU TURN THIS CAPS LOCK OFF?!!!!!!!! 


	17. WEREWOLF!

Gasp! I haven't updated in so long I forgot the storyline!!!! DOUBLE GASP!!!!!

Anyways I apologize for not updating in so long and not keeping my promise! But as one of my favorite authors said, it is summer so I get to be lazy AND update whenever I want!  Oh and I LOVE SMILEYS!!!

SO here is chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I HAVE A FREAKIN STORY ON IT PEOPLE GET IT IN YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!!!! I. DO. NOT. OWN. T&NM!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I want a tshirt that says grr on it...:) and a super cool EDDIE tshirt. teehee)

_

* * *

_

"_Just tell me who he is!!!!" I shouted at them._

_She sighed again._

"_His name is Edward Cullen."_

Chapter16: WEREWOLF?! 

I stared at them in disbelief.

"Edward Cullen?" I tasted the words on my tongue slowly and immediately snarled, spitting them out like a poison.

They tasted like blood.

Kana nodded her weary head slowly, cautiously answering my question.

I glanced at her, growling in the back of my throat. "How do you know him?" I snapped, demanding answers. I had a new enemy and I needed to know everything. He got into my life, he sure as hell isn't getting out after what he did.

Kana took in a deep breath of air to calm herself.

"Edward Cullen," I snarled again at the name, but I let her continue, "is a vampire who is visiting from Alaska. His family wants to move down here and since this is our territory, our tribe needs to set an agreement with him in stone….a certain j_e ne sais quoi_ of laws… I don't know how to describe it but his pack leader sent him over to tie up the loose ends and he is just representing his 'clan' of vampires. There was no reason to attack him…."

She trailed off…thinking of a way to describe the situation properly….

I just stared at her oddly and then sighed. "I guess I over reacted. It's just...I can't …He wasn't…" Dad put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him and pathetically looked down at a suddenly interesting piece of the shredded couch intently.

"Rachel… it is okay… you aren't the first to do that…You aren't the only girl werewolf to-" He stopped suddenly and swiftly looked away. I froze in shock at what he said.

"D-did you j-just say w-w-werewolf?" I stammered nervously.

Kana slapped herself on the forehead. My dad hesitantly glanced at my expression and slowly, life came back into his face as he spoke. "Yes."

I looked down at my body, frozen. It didn't make any sense. None at all.

How could this happen? "What…" I looked up at my dad. "What does this mean…the werewolf thing… what's going to happen to me…?" I stammered, stumbling over my words, so scared, yet relieved…

Then it hit me.

"I'm not crazy…" I whispered so low that now one, not even Kana, heard me.

"I'm not crazy. I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!" my laughter echoed through the forest, ringing in happiness and joy.

When I finally opened my eyes and looked at them, Kana and Dad looked at me as if I was completely whacked out of my mind.

"O-kaayyy…." Kana raised her eyebrows in confuzzlment and had a very weird tone to her voice.

Dad sat in his chair. Waiting for an explanation calmly.

The air whooshed out of my lungs in a sigh of exhaustion, as I began to explain.

"You see… I've been hearing voices…."

* * *

A/n. The End for now….. MWAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!! Okay, I made a promise to update every day but I might just end up updateing once or twice a week instead. BE PATIENT!!!! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED. Hopefully I can at least attempt every dayers. NOW I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	18. Nothing, Nothing at all

This story has slowly been getting better, but I believe that I will get to run through it without any more confusion than normally intended. Ha!

Do not waste your time reading this. It will be as of no help to you to find the happiness you crave. Do not expect perfection for you will find perfection in the scariest form.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and thus will never own the Twilight series.

You have been warned.

_

* * *

_

"_I'm not crazy…" I whispered so low that now one, not even Kana, heard me._

"_I'm not crazy. I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!" my laughter echoed through the forest, ringing in happiness and joy._

_When I finally opened my eyes and looked at them, Kana and Dad looked at me as if I was completely whacked out of my mind._

"_O-kaayyy…." Kana raised her eyebrows in confuzzlment and had a very weird tone to her voice._

_Dad sat in his chair. Waiting for an explanation calmly._

_The air whooshed out of my lungs in a sigh of exhaustion, as I began to explain._

"_You see… I've been hearing voices…."_

Chapter 17: Nothing, Nothing at all…

"Voices clearer then a crystal glass, but as harsh as the people who inhabit them crash in my mind all at onetime. I don't know how," I whispered intently into the puzzled faces of my best friend and father.

"But I do know that it gets better when I am out in the open. The closer I am to big cities, the more pain I feel and the louder the buzz becomes."

Billy's eyes went wide and were filled with confusion, but slowly it was wiped from his face.

"Rachel…" Kana whispered, pulling me into a hug, "You are not a freak, no matter what anyone says, okay?"

"Yeah," I pulled it tighter around us, "Thanks for everything, guys."

Billy smiled at us, but there was a shadow of agony to his smile. When I looked more intently, he looked up and it was gone once more.

"Well," I started, pulling out of our little moment, "I guess we got some work to do, eh?"

We all laughed and started cleaning up.

If I had been paying attention, I might have noticed the bronze flash that had just sparkled into the distance, disappearing into the unsuspecting night.

_End of really long flashback_

I opened my eyes and stood, breaking out of my reverie.

"Kana?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

I looked down at her, "Do you remember what made me mad?"

"Umm… Emmett's stupidity?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I KNOW that! I meant back when I was still human, well, almost…"

Kana thought for a minute.

Then five.

Then Ten.

Then, finally, she responded.

"Not a clue."

Well, that was helpful.

"Hey, Rachel!"

I turned and saw the short black-haired Cullen and the idiot lunkhead running towards us. I scowled.

"What? Here to insult me, again?" I questioned them.

Emmett growled. Alice touched his shoulder and shook her head. Then she turned to me.

I knew what had happened from the moment she looked at me. I stared at her with questioning eyes. She simply nodded.

"What's going on?" Kana asked, confused.

Alice turned to her slowly. "I had a vision."

Kana's mouth dropped open in confusion. "Wait, like Clair Voyant or something?"

She nodded warily.

"So you're Alice Cullen?"

Again, Alice nodded.

Kana squealed, shock now replaced with excitement. "Oh, I am a huge fan!! I've heard so much about you!!! Tanya said that you were-"

"Wait," Emmett interrupted, "You guys know Tanya?"

We both nodded.

"Well, looks like we've got quite a bit of explaining to do, Rae."

"Well, why don't we go back to our house and talk there," Alice suggested, "that way we can all hear you explain everything."

"Okay, let's go, Kana."

She looked at me pleadingly. "But-"

I rolled my eyes. "Hop on. I'll explain later."

She grinned madly.

"See you guys at the house!" She jumped onto my back and we took off.

-While flying in the clouds-

"Hey, Rachel…" she trailed.

"I glanced up at her, not breaking speed in the slightest. "What?"

"Umm… what was it that you saw…"

My face hardened automatically. I looked down towards the earth speeding away below me.

When I looked up at her again, my face was completely calm.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all…"

* * *

A/n: Yes, it is short. Yes, I finally updated. Yes, I have been VERY lazy. Ya'll don't like it? Well, push the purple button that says go and I may actually update tomorrow…  


	19. Lucky Part 1

Okay, I apologize to everyone for not updating in months. I am SOOOO SORRY!!!! Okay, for those of you who have stayed with me this entire time, I applaud you and you all get cookies!!! Yay!!!!! Oh and for all you lovely peoples, I shall update twice!!! I will put up the next chapter almost immediately after the first reviewer!!!! YAY!!!

Oh, and by the way. The name has NOTHING to do with the chappy… I had a song stuck in my head all day. Hey! Honorable mention cookies for those who can figure out the name of the song and who its by!

_

* * *

_

"_Umm… what was it that you saw…"_

_My face hardened automatically. I looked down towards the earth speeding away below me._

_When I looked up at her again, my face was completely calm._

"_It was nothing. Nothing at all…"_

Chapter 18: Lucky part1

We landed about ten feet away from the house to see Bella and Edward sitting together on the porch. His arms were wrapped around her as she snuggled tightly into his chest, his head resting on hers. An image flashed into my mind of a lamb in the grips of a lion, lying next to each other peacefully until the lamb ran away in fright or the lion ate it. I winced at that last thought. Not exactly something to look forward too.

Glaring at them, my mind rushed with all of the things I could do to torture Edward and my outlook perked up noticeably. Grinning as pictures of Edward in pain flashed through my head, Bella looked up from his chest and stared into his eyes. He looked at her and they stared into each others eyes, as if absorbing each other's… um... hem...

Suddenly, they were leaning towards one another and started _kissing _vigorously. GAH!! Right in front of me!! I coughed, trying to hold down my previous meal, and they both jumped, turning towards the noise. Bella looked shocked and then blushed in embarrassment when she saw me as Edward growled, obviously ticked that I had interrupted their moment.

I chuckled and walked towards them. Edward stood up abruptly, pulling her into a protective embrace, and glared at me. Bella gazed into space as if she was dazed, stunned to be pulled up so quickly. Stepping up to the porch, Kana slid off my back and then walked off, mumbling something about relationships. I chuckled at the comments in her mind and stopped when I realized Edward was laughing too.

I looked at Bella and ignored Edward's growl as he pulled her away from me. I sighed.

"We have a lot to talk about."

She just looked up at me with those innocent eyes, as if she couldn't understand a word I was saying. Then she blinked and suddenly I was floating.

I saw every memory she had. Her first word, first day of school, even the secrets she didn't dare to tell. Then my heart surged with rage as she met Edward for the first time. My heart pounded and I felt my head swirl as she was almost hit by that car. Then I saw him in the meadow. Then I saw him kiss her and her love for him surged through me, making me wince in utter pain.

All of the feelings she had surged through me and I screamed. It was too much. It was all too much.

I relived all of her memories and heard her calling my name, pleading for me to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop what had already started. Then it happened.

_He got me a car?_

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die._

_No more shopping. _Period

_Why does Edward have to be so perfect?_

**Help me!!!!!**

_Marry you?_

_I think Orange is my favorite color now…_

_Oh, no._

_Mike Newton!!!! Sometimes I just wanna wring your little neck!!_

**Someone please!!!**

_Of course it will hurt!_

_How is that even possible?_

_EMMETT!!! You idiot!!!!_

_How could she?_

**SOMEONE!!!**

_I do, now and forever._

_Definitely worth it._

_Edward, why must you torture me?_

_I will ALWAYS love you Edward._

_Edward…_

**HELP!!!**

The pain exploded in me, my heart feeling as if it would tear into shreds. If my transformation was bad, this had to be ten billion times worse. Then the worst part of it all burst through in a fist as if someone punched me, and I blacked out.

* * *

A/n. What is it with my chapters and people blacking out...? That is so weird…

Okay!!! I KNOW!!! IT IS SHORT!!!! I am just trying to get to the twentieth chappy already!!! REVIEW FOR COOKIES!!!!!!! You know you want to!!!


	20. Lucky part 2

Wow. I haven't updated for nearly a year. OO I'm dead meat…

For the next chappy I shall introduce new characters!!!!!!! Wheeee!!! I am sooooo glad that on a story they don't shorten your words like they do in a revieeeeeeeeew. For example, you could say SPLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! In a review and it would come up as SPLE!... not as much meaning…

_

* * *

Previous Chapter:_

_The pain exploded in me, my heart feeling as if it would tear into shreds. If my transformation was bad, this had to be ten billion times worse. Then the worst part of it all burst through in a fist as if someone punched me, and I blacked out._

Chapter 19: Lucky Part 2

Everything was black and I stood in the midst of the darkness, wandering alone. There was no pain anymore. I seemed to be floating, but to where… and why?

Walking in aimless directions, I saw a small light in the distance. I walked towards it, all senses of danger gone. Soon, I saw it was a person that was in the distance, the only light seemed to be floating dimly around her. I didn't see who she was, but she was shaking. Groans and ripping sobs came out of her, as if she was in pain. I leaned over her, curious. I tried to ask what was wrong, but somehow, I could not speak. I reached up to my face and felt my mouth. It was bound tight by an unseen force.

Reaching toward her, I took hold of her shoulder and her head whipped out to face me. I gasped.

It was Bella.

And yet, she was not at the same time.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Where her torso would have been, there was a large, gaping hole that seemed to tear into the rest of her body, swollen and bruised. Her entire chest was a mess, as if her heart and organs were carved crudely from inside her. Her hair was cut short to the point of where it looked ripped out of its socket. Every inch of her body was cut as if in an odd pattern.

But that wasn't even the scariest part. Her face was what made me want to scream.

The face was split into two sides. One side was pale, lifeless. Dead to all of the rest of the world. Not even the eye would roll in its socket; as if it was painted by a master in that exact pose, to be like that forever. The other part of the face was blood red, no skin to cover the wounds that were underneath; the flesh open for all who dared to look at her. Tears flowed endlessly from her eye and the mouth was stitched shut with crude string, but tightly bound, as if it held the secret to her pain that could never be told. I wanted to help her, but she just stared at me, one eye blank and lifeless, while the other pleaded in pain.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered, only able to utter these few words.

She looked up at me and her eyes glossed over, as though she looked right through me. It was eerie. I repeated my question shakily.

Her hand brushed over her arm absently and traced the markings on her arm.

That was when I saw it.

There was a purpose to the pattern. Each mark formed a letter, and each letter formed a word.

Carved into her were two words that seemed to curse and bind her at the same time.

_Edward Cullen._

(A/n, THE END!!! Not…)

_Edward Cullen._

That was when I realized what had happened.

"He did this." I whispered.

I looked up to see her nod slightly. I sighed. "It's worse than I thought."

More tears flowed down her face, never ending pain echoed by them.

"I can't help you."

Her tears swelled even more as she sobbed and I looked down at her in pity. I could not be angry at Edward for this. I couldn't hurt her even more just by mentioning him or promising revenge. It would only make it worse. This was the worst possible sin he could have committed to ruin her. The mere memory or even the slightest mention of his name tore her apart even more. I couldn't help that, but I was determined to make him pay.

I reached out for her, but she was fading. No. I was fading. The darkness was enveloping me once again. I had to move on.

The beat of Bella's dormant heart pounded in my head as memories flash in front of me, as if I was watching a movie. Some were painful, others were joyous. Some had soundtracks while others had sound effects.

But none of them lasted for long.

Suddenly the invisible screen was shaking. No more did her pain display in front of me, but the soundtrack continued on and on.

_Rachel._

The blackness seemed to be pressing against her, refusing for her to awaken just yet.

_Rachel!_

The darkness was tightening, more pressure adding on.

_**RACHEL!!**_

Finally the bounds broke.

* * *

Kana's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Rachel! Come on, wake up!!!"

When I first met Kana, I never realized how quickly I would learn to hate her voice.

I groaned and rolled over, shifting my wings to block out her voice.

I could tell by her tone that she was expecting me to get out of the bed I was lying in. Ha! Fat chance.

"Go away." I grumbled. She chuckled.

Something tickled my nose and I lifted my arm to brush it from my face. That's when I felt a thin fabric brush against my cheek. I groggily open my eyes to see a horrifying sight...

I was wearing silk pajamas.

Furious, I sat up abruptly to see Kana smiling at my startled expression.

"Where," I tugged at my sleeve angrily, "did you get this?!"

Kana grinned and shrugged. "I talked to the cullens after you passed out and Emmett wanted to make a truce. He gave back all of our stuff."

I looked incrediously at the silk pajamas i'd never wear in my entire life that now clothed my body. "But you know that I only buy silk clothing for my art projects!! Not to _wear_ them." I shuddered at the thought.

Kana shrugged again. "I wasn't the one who picked them out for you. Alice insisted on putting that on you and you know how I don't argue with Alice..."

"Traitor..." I muttered

She smiled. "Well, hurry up. You were out for a good ten hours and while you were sleeping, we got company. Someone is waiting to see you…"

My eyes widened. No... it couldn't be... I flew out of the covers, almost literally, and ran out the door. I dashed down the stairs, partially stumbling over my own two feet. Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks to see the last man I expected to be here, of all places, and looking up at me, smiling.

"Hello, beautiful."

* * *

A/n. SPLEEEEE!!!!!! I can't wait until the next chapter!!!! (And I promise to post it up sometime this weekend.) 

NO I will not tell you who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs until you review... so REVIEW!!!!


End file.
